Talk:Word of Healing
Calculation I believe the calculation has been fixed. See this GWOnline thread. --Hewus 23:31, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) Capture can this really be captured in the FoW? i though there were no bosses in those elite areas. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:39, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :The Priest of Menzies article states that that monk boss is the only one in the fissure of woe. I just moved the skill cap from the prophecies section to the core section. --Chris Burnham 10:41, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :I got my WoH from him believe it or not :) — Skuld 12:01, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::i stand corrected. i was down there last night and saw the aura and everything. even got the 2%. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:56, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Divine Boon heal before WoH The Divine Boon heal is applied before WoH as far as I can see. This should be mentioned in notes since it says WoH is effective with Boon. The fix that was added in the SF update was only for the Divine Favor heal. 80.202.245.195 11:16, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :i'll go out to nameless and test on the student of burning today. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:14, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::tested. boon hits first, then the 50% condition is checked. i've screenshots available on request. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:30, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::Reverted my revert, but perhaps the first part of the note (that was already there) should simply be removed. --Fyren 22:09, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Where in Elona ? Should'nt this skill be found in elona O.O ? Because ive searched far and wide and found nothing......... The elona cap isnt on the WoH page so im wondering..... Ieldra 00:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) :It may not have a cap, since there is a core (underworld or FoW) cap location. Therefore, an Elonian capture is not needed, but we don't really know yet. --Blastedt(Talk) 09:47, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Theoretically a Blue Tongue Heket boss should have the skill, since they definitely use it... I think a note should be added saying Although there is no place to capture this in elona , The Priest of Menzies in the Underworld ( a core location ) carries this skill. Or something like that. This vs lod vs zb vs gol vs hl Kaos Klan 20:09, 1 January 2007 (CST) Just speaking on Pve terms here. I noticed that lots of people were bashing this skill on the PvE monk page. This is definately the best you can use for PvE. Why? It gives you a 200 point or higher cast when you use it. Its cheap, and its targetted. GoL is bad because the only time you do need to cast that fast would be when your target is in danger of dying, which is the time to use Infuse Health, not cast Glimmer. And usually Glimmer isnt enough to heal the party mate fully. LoD is bad because its not targetted. Single guy dying and casting LoD? Ure screwed. ZB is a big heal, and heals exactly as much as WoH. But its 10 energy. The bad thing is in PvE, if you accidentally use it on a party mate thats above 50%, youve just wasted 10 energy. Healing Light is an awesome skill in general since it heals for a lot and gives you energy back, but it wont heal a target under 50% for as much as WoH or ZB can. in conclusion, WoH is awesome, stop bashing it, ppl :WoH is better for healing tanks and spike damage. LoD is better for countering pressure damage. Light of Deliverance is more energy efficient than a >50% WoH if it heals 2 targets and more energy efficient than a <50% WoH if it heals 3 or more targets. As for Zealous Benediction, if you cast it on someone over 50% half of the time, the average energy efficiency is the same as WoH if you always cast it on someone under 50%, the only problem is that it takes longer to recover from energy denial. -- Gordon Ecker 22:48, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Kaos Klan 00:03, 4 January 2007 (CST) but isnt that the point of pve? healing tanks and spike damage from monsters I mean. :::There's also situations where foes come from multiple directions or there's a large number of nukers. -- Gordon Ecker 00:13, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::: ZB is still a big heal if they are above 50% and is free if they are not. Also it is prot based making it useful for prot monks. LoD heals the entire party for a cheap cost making it effective against nukers. GoL is much more spammable and also useful even if they are above 50%. Healing Light is great and cheap if you sue in comination with enchants. WoH is the best against spikes but in PvE mobs usually aren't that co-ordinated, also it only heals other allies. In conclusion all are great skills depending on your build and the situation.--Devils Apprentice 20:43, 22 January 2007 (CST) woh related skills cleanup GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Skills#Related skills keep related skills short and simple please. -- Xeon 03:20, 2 January 2007 (CST) Why is this realted to dwaynas kiss, the two have almost nothing in common?--Rmg 171091 09:21, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Then find one thats better -- Xeon 09:24, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::A basic healing then an extra healing if the ally is under a certain condition (Low health, Enchantment, etc.).--''~Edo Dodo~'' 09:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::More like Words of Comfort; WoC's conditional heal is always the same while Dwayna's stacks for each enchantment & hex. Tycn 02:36, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::: Light of Deliverance ? - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 02:59, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::I think only Zealous Benediction and Light of Deliverance should be there.--Relyk 18:24, 21 January 2007 (CST) Skill Change Weekend Has anyone noticed it now heals for a base of 15-83 and THEN the extra 15-83 conditional, just after this skil balance change weekend, i hope this keeps. I also thought these changes were only limited to the HoH, what gives? :They're not. --Fyren 15:11, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Should this go in the notes? An anonymous user added it, then it was reverted. I'm in favour of re-adding the note, as the skill description isn't explicit about whether the two healing effects are simultaneous or sequential. -- Gordon Ecker 19:06, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::I don't particularly care either way, but I'd say since the description is two sentences, I'd expect two heals. --Fyren 20:27, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::But it doesn't explicitly state whether it checks health before or after the first heal :D. Does the bonus healing for Divine Favor take effect before or after the second heal? -- Gordon Ecker 20:51, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Testing it now, it's all at once. With 42 of 85 health, I get the full heal. Divine favor is after. --Fyren 21:15, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Wasn't this changed back in 2006? The only thing that's wrong is if Divine Boon is combined, as Boon will heal the instant you finish casting a spell causing you to possibly only get the smaller heal due to pushing their health over 50%. --Kale Ironfist 22:09, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Someone added a note saying it was working how it did originally (this edit). --Fyren 22:56, 16 May 2007 (CDT) FINALLY! they made this comparable to ZB! Target self! JAHAHAHA --Gimmethegepgun 01:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC)